The Price of Flames
by WiseSkyLight
Summary: Naruto had failed, but the cursed war was over. With nothing left, he watched his world be filled with fallen comrades at every turn, but before he lost himself to madness Kurama gave him a second chance. Though everything comes at a price.
1. A Place Called Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Naruto had failed, but the cursed war was over. With nothing left, he watched his world be filled with fallen comrades at every turn, but before he lost himself to madness Kurama gave him a second chance. Though everything comes at a price.

Beta'd by **Artemis-no-Subaku**

* * *

The Price of Flames

\- Chapter 1 -

A Place Called Home

* * *

1

 _It's all my fault._

Naruto stood at the centre of the grievous battlefield looking down at the thousand of corpses scattered around his feet. His eyes gazed long and hard at his fallen comrades who were unfairly stripped of life. It brought him great pain just looking at them, but he must bear it. He must not turn away, but burn the image of their death into his mind- after all it was truly his fault. He caused their deaths, so he must watch in agony their last moments, their last breath. It was his duty as a friend. To abandon them was something he could never do. This was his punishment. This was a chance to redeem himself for what he had done, but will he be forgiven?

 _It's all my fault._

The metallic blood of the decaying ninjas filled the musty air and stained the grounds crimson. This made the smell attack his nose making him gag and cough until tears welled in his eyes. It was too strong, but he did not care. All the things he had cared for was gone, and that he could not handle. Tears started cascading down his cheeks, but he took no notice. Naruto did not even notice himself dropping to his knees, unable to bear the weight of so many lives. It took to much of a toll, but he had no choice but to look at death in the eye and carry on living no matter how much it hurt. If not for himself, but for his friends.

 _Sasuke. Sakura. Kakashi-sensei. Everyone._

It hurt. It hurt, God damn it. Naruto felt an outburst of hundreds of emotions that flowed through his aching heart because not matter what he did now, no matter how badly he wanted to see them he could never bring them back. They were all gone, and it was all his fault. He should have tried harder. He should have done his best, but he had failed.

Naruto gasped and began choking on his tears. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

The memories of happier times seemed so distant. It was like he was grasping at straws when he tried to remember everyone's smiles, but all he could now remember was their bloodied faces and lifeless bodies on the cold, hard ground. It killed him the inside he couldn't live without his friends. He couldn't live without his family, his souls. So let them haunt him, let them drive him mad, as long as they are by his side. He had been the one to essentially murdered them all, so let him come after him; let them curse him. Anything, anything at all, but don't leave him in this abyss, don't leave him in this hell.

 _ **Kit, calm down.**_

A deep, intimidating voice suddenly called out from the depths of his mind. It was a voice Naruto knew well. A voice he use to hate. Naruto tried to wipe his eyes, but more tears seemed to appear.

 _ **Kit**_ , the voice repeated in a soft tone, _**I know you are upset, but you can't let this bring you down.**_

Naruto said nothing in reply, his eyes still on dead bodies of his friends in front of him. His mind wandering on the fact that he could do nothing to save them.

 _ **Listen**_ , the voice boomed, pulling Naruto out of his thoughts, _**do you think that everyone would want you to be this way? Do you think that everyone wanted to watch you pull yourself apart? No, they did not.**_ The voice turned soft again. _**Everyone sacrificed their lives for you. Live only for them.**_

Kurama's words hit him hard, causing Naruto to hide his face in his hands in shame. He knew that. He knew that he had to live. He had promised them, but how could he get over the fact that they were gone? That he would never see them again?

 _ **Kit, I have watched you grow. I have seen your pain. Don't let everyone's life go to waste. They died so you can live. Treasure that.**_

 _Kurama_ , Naruto thought, his own voice shaky, _I'm sorry. I let everyone die._

 _ **Stop apologising brat. I've already forgiven you.**_

Naruto blinked, the pain starting to fade away with every word. _Thank you. Thank you so much._

 _ **Hn.**_

Naruto felt Kurama's embarrassment and this made his lips turn upwards in a small smile. He realised that he could count on Kurama for moral support and this made him feel stupid for feeling alone. He forgot that he had someone else to protect and that someone was also protecting him.

Kurama cleared his throat to get rid of the embarrassment. _**Kit**_ , he began, _ **I'm sorry to say this, but you must of realised this by now that you have nothing else to look forward to here. In this word.**_

Naruto look around the area. Everything and everyone was dead, making him come to the realisation that what Kurama said was true, but before Naruto could reply, Kurama said suddenly, _**I can change that. I can give you a second chance to live again.**_

Naruto's eyes widen in shock. _You can?! How?!_

Kurama ignored his question. Kit, do you trust me?

 _Yes_ , Naruto said with a beat.

 _ **Then close your eyes**_ , he ordered.

And as Naruto closed his eyes, he thought of his friends in their final moments. They had died protecting him, so now he must live for them. He will now carry their wills no matter how heavy they were. This was his ninja way.

Then he finally remembered. He remembered everyone's beautiful smiles that were aimed at him and he could hear their joyful laughter beckoning him forwards towards them. The sky around them was not an ash grey like it was on the battlefield but a bright blue and the blazing sun was at the highest point in the sky. Naruto smiled back at them.

 _Gaara. Shika. Lee. Neji._

He could remember them all. Pulling himself up, Naruto began to walked to them. Every step he took he could hear the laughing getting louder and saw their smiles getting brighter. When he reached them Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto took it. Then his whole world went dark.

2

It's warm.

This was the first time Naruto felt this way in a long time. It filled his entire body and made him feel safe. Feel protected. Even though he was held in a restrictive, tight space with neither the ability to move or speak. He couldn't even open his eyes. Naruto knew that he should be freaking out instead, he felt cosy. He did not know how long he had been in this space for, but he did not care. All he knew was that he did not want to leave.

On occasion he would sense something or someone next to him trying to move closer to him. It was a weird feeling he would admit, but at the same time it was as if the thing wanted to hold him. This caused Naruto to allow it because he detected no harm from it. Sometimes he would feel its small hand on top of his trying to clutch it tightly, but it was not just that.

Naruto would also hear soft voices murmuring in a tone with something that sounded like love and affection when ever he was wake, which filled him with a feeling of happiness just to know that there were people that surrounded him. That he was not alone. One voice that stood out the most was a female voice that always sounded like she was singing to him and the thing next to him.

But one day the warmth disappeared and the cold hit him, causing him to start using his voice for the first time as if he was in pain, but it was not just his shriek that pierced his ears there was another and Naruto found himself covered in a slimy substance.

Then Naruto was being wrapped in something warm after the slimy gunk was cleaned from him with something like a cloth, allowing him to breath and hear properly. This quieten him down and the other shrieking instantly turned into whimpers. Afterwards he was held in something similar to large muscular arms when he heard a loud, clear voice speaking in Japanese.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san, but she's dead," said a high-pitched feminine voice.

Then there was nothing but silence except from the whimpers next to him. This caused Naruto to try and open his eyes to see what was going on, but it felt as if he was too weak to open them. But before he could hear the rest of the conversation exhaustion fell over him, causing him to snuggle into the person's chest in order to find a comfortable position. Naruto then drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

3

Naruto did not know how long has passed, but he if were to guess it he would say a few months and it was during that time that he had found out a few interesting and slightly disturbing things. One being that he was currently a helpless baby in a light blue crib next to another baby who he assumed to be his twin, as he remembered that they were born on the same day. This surprised Naruto to find out that he had been reincarnated into a child, but it filled him with glee to know that he had a family. An alive family, not dead.

Another thing was because he was a baby he no longer had control of his bowels, which was highly embarrassing because he would have to cry to get his diapers changed by his new father. Speaking of his father, Naruto absolutely loved him as the man would always act kindly and affectionately towards him and his twin by playing with them whenever they wanted attention.

This was something Naruto was deprived of in his other life and he was grateful for experiencing it now. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He was looking forward to a happy life with his family, but one thing that he noticed was that there was no mother.

When Naruto was finally able to properly see, he observed only his father coming into feed them or change their diapers, not their mother. Naruto tried not to worry about that, but it kept on bugging him. Then he remembered the day he was born. His mother died that day, and Naruto did not know what to feel. Sure he felt sad that he would never know her, but Naruto had the rest of his family with him, so as long as they were there for him he was okay. Though he wondered how his twin would handle the news when he was older because Naruto had a feeling that their father would not tell them the truth until they could handle it.

Ridding himself of these thought, Naruto proceeded to look around the room he was currently in. The room was large but comfortable with dark blue walls that had pictures of different birds on it . Plus it was nice furnished for children, like having soft toys at the corners of the room and carpeted floors in case they fell. One toy was currently in the crib with him and his twin. It was a toy of a cuddly Panda with black beady eyes that stared hard at him. Naruto stared back curiously as he tried grab the toy with his wobbly, weak hands, but before Naruto could pull it closer to inspect it, other hands grabbed it causing Naruto to turn towards his twin.

His sibling smiled at him with a gleeful expression on his small chubby face while his pudgy hands were clutching Panda's right foot as if he was interested in playing a game. Naruto complied. He will play this game with his twin, after all they were family and Naruto would do anything to make his new family happy.

Suddenly, Naruto heard the door opening. It was his father that came through the door making Naruto turn his attention towards him.

Treading carefully across the floor as if not to disturb Naruto and his twin, his father moved towards them with a soft smile filling his face till his stopped in front of their crib. This is when noticed his father's appearance for the first time as Naruto look up at him. The man had short black hair with pale skin and steel grey eyes. He was clad in a white shirt and black trousers. He also wore a kind expression.

"Good morning, Kyoya, Ryota," his father said in calm, loving voice.

Naruto opened his mouth, letting out a sweet giggle in reply and his twin followed his lead. This made their father's eyes brighten with joy. Then he reached down to gently pick them both up, holding Naruto in one arm and his twin in the other.

"Come my sons, it's time to feed you."

Naruto carried on giggling happily, grateful that he had such a caring father. And as his father walked out of the room with both of them in arms, Naruto couldn't help but think of Kurama. He had been the one to give him a new life. A new family. Another chance at life. He will live a happy life for his friends, but at the same time, Naruto hoped that he would see Kurama again.

4

Four months blurred by, and Naruto was getting used to the idea that he was a child again, but this time with his memories of his past life intact. This made life a whole lot easier because he was able to understand the new, strange world around him, like how this world had no chakra. As a child, Naruto knew that he should be sensitive to chakra, but even since he was born he felt nothing, which scared him.

 _Does this mean that I have no chakra?_ He wondered.

This prompted Naruto to close his eyes and search for his chakra core. After what seemed like hours Naruto felt a small, warm ball of chakra deep within him, which made him breathe a sigh of relief. He still had it. Naruto knew that because his body was growing his chakra was still developing and would soon become something larger. Digging deeper, Naruto felt something else, something bigger, something uncontrollable, almost wild. It was Kurama.

Naruto almost wanted to cry out of happiness, but he held it back. It filled his heart with so much joy to know that he was still with him. Naruto tried and contact him in the depths of his mind by calling out to him, but he failed and this left him exhausted. So he fell asleep and woke up in the afternoon. It was during this time that Naruto made a huge achievement of finally being able to sit up unaided for a few minutes, which was better than rolling around all the time.

Now Naruto was currently sat next to his brother on a comfy mat that was laid out for them by their father with various amounts of soft toys in what seemed to be his father's home office. And while his brother was absorbed with the animal toys, trying to bit them and throwing them around, Naruto observed his father who was filling out papers on his desk at the back of the room. This made Naruto wonder what his father did for a living, as there were probably no ninjas in this world, but it looked like a job that involved a lot of writing.

After an hour his father got up out of his seat with something in hand that he pulled out from his desk and sat down next to him and his brother on the floor. It looked like his father was down with paperwork and wanted to spend time with them. This excited Naruto as he let his childlike instincts of wanting attention take over his adult mind.

In his father's hands was a children's book with the title _The Tale of the Little Fox_ written on it and for the next hour his father read the picture book to him and his brother until they fell asleep.

5

Naruto (or shall he call himself Ryota) and his brother, Kyoya, were now 18 months old making them old enough to crawl around or even try to walk. This gave Naruto a new sense of freedom, as he was able to move around with ease, exploring new places in their home and he was sure his brother felt the same.

One place they were able to explored was the back garden that looked like it ran on for miles, filling Naruto was a sense of adventure. All he knew was that he wanted feel the grass beneath his feet and the wind in his small head of hair.

With an blue pacifier in his mouth and wearing a tiger onesie with ears and a tail just like his brother, Naruto rolled around in the grass laughing, making his father chuckle along with him as he was feeding Kyoya milk. Naruto was already fed, so he could do what he wanted, and Naruto wanted to try something new, something that would surprise his father.

Naruto dug deep to find his chakra core which grew bigger over time and coaxing out his chakra into his legs, Naruto slowly pulled himself to his feet, but found himself fall back down. Ignoring the pain, he tried for the second time, then a third. It was on the fourth time that Naruto stood on his feet, he was wobbly and unbalanced, but he took a step forward.

"Dada," he called out, causing the pacifier to fall out of his mouth and make his father's attention turn to him with a stunned expression.

Naruto took another uneasy step forwards his father with his arms stretched out. And another. And another. Soon he found himself colliding with the floor. Tears welling in his eyes unable to handle the pain any longer. Naruto started to cry out to his father and with an unnatural speed, Naruto found himself quickly wrapped in his father's warm arms.

"Shhh, Ryota," his father said while rocking him softly and wiping the tears away.

Naruto's wail turned into sniffles after a few minutes of being in his father's warmth. His father looked at him with utter adoration and pride.

"I'm so proud of you," he cooed, his loving eyes firmly fixed onto Naruto's. "You're so young, but you learn so quickly. "

Naruto snuggled into his father's arms wanting comfort, which made his father smile. But Naruto didn't just want his father, he wanted someone else too.

"Koko!" Naruto called out hoping his father would get the message.

His father looked at him with confusion for a second then realisation dawned on his face.

"Oh, you mean Kyoya? Do you want to play with him?" His father asked.

"Koko!" Naruto repeated in answer.

As his father began to walk, he suddenly stopped and looked down onto the ground then smiled.

"It seems that we don't have to walk to Kyoya." His father laughed. "Kyoya is coming to us."

Naruto turned his head to look down in interest and saw Kyoya crawling towards them. This caused Naruto to struggle out of his father's arms as he wanted to be placed on the ground. His father compiled putting him softly onto the floor and what Naruto noticed about his brother was instead of the normal determined looking face he usually wore as if he was ready to take on the world, he looked worried.

 _Can babies even look worried at this age?_ Naruto thought.

When Kyoya finally reached him he grabbed his hand in comfort and then pulled him in some sort of a hug. Naruto hugged him back wrapping his tiny arms around him, happy that his brother cared for him.

 _Maybe... Just maybe this life would be a good one._

 _After all, I found a place to call home._

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	2. The Skylark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Summary: Naruto had failed, but the cursed war was over. With nothing left, he watched his world be filled with fallen comrades at every turn, but before he lost himself to madness Kurama gave him a second chance. Though everything comes at a price.

Beta'd by **Artemis-no-Subaku**

* * *

The Price of Flames

\- Chapter 2 -

The Skylark

* * *

1

Three years soon passed in a flash. During that time, Ryota had stored enough chakra to finally be able to contact Kurama. It had taken a long time, but it was worth it. He would be able to talk to the person he trusted the most. The one that had saved him from hell, from himself.

 _I would have lost myself to madness if Kurama was not by my side._

Ryota thought back to that days where he thought of Kurama as his enemy, the one that had taken his past parents away from him. Though he could not blame him for his actions against his parents. To Kurama, they were his prisoners, the people that were once again taking his freedom. So it was not a shock that Kurama tried to kill him along with his parents when he was born.

 _It's time._

Shaking his head, Ryota turned his thoughts to his surrounding. He was currently sat on his bedroom floor with his legs crossed, the feeling of carpet beneath him giving him comfort. The room was also dim as faint light steamed from the window since the sun was not fully risen, as it was only it was only 7AM. He had woken up early so no one would disturb him. His brother, Kyoya, was sleeping in his bed to the right of him, so he had to be quiet.

Closing his eyes, Ryota took a deep breath and slowly released his chakra while calling out to carried on for about 15 minutes when he felt the air shift around him. Bit by bit he opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in his bedroom, but in a gigantic red room and in front of him was someone familiar.

"Kurama!" Ryota shouted out, getting up to his feet and running towards the furry beast in his 4 year old body.

" _ **Hello brat.**_ " The kyuubi boomed out with a grin on his face while he was resting on his stomach, his tails flicking in the background.

Ryota collided with Kurama's massive arm, hugging it tightly and as far as small arms would let him.

"I-I thought that you left me," Ryota murmured in a tiny voice, insecurity filling his heart.

" _ **Kit, since when have I ever left you?**_ " The fox questioned.

Ryota flushed red. "Never."

Kurama chuckled. " _ **So why would I leave now?**_ "

Ryota's felt as his face burned scarlet in embarrassment and in shame for doubting his friend in the first place. He then stepped back from Kurama and walk around him so that he was meeting him face to face. His blue eyes clashing with red. Unlike his twin, Ryota still had blue eyes who was said to have inherited it from his mother. Also it was the only way his father could tell him and Kyoya apart, as they were identical in every way with their black hair and pale skin.

"Kurama, how?" He questioned. "How did you do this?"

Kurama stayed silent for a few moments, the smile dropping from his face and taking on a serious expression. He then pulled himself off his stomach, causing him to look down at Ryota. This made Ryota feel like an ant because his body was so tiny compared to Kurama.

" _ **Kit,**_ " he soon began in a solemn tone of voice, " _ **this is a secret that only the Tailed Beasts know and now... I'm sharing it with you.**_ "

Ryota listened intently to Kurama, his curiosity getting the better of him. He wanted to know the truth. He wanted to know how it was possible for him to be reincarnated into this world with his memories in tact. He wanted to know it all and Kurama told him, causing Ryota's eyes to widen with every word.

"Wait," Ryota interrupted in shock, "you're telling me that the Sage of Six Paths created a jutsu that allowed him to travel to other worlds?"

" _ **Yes,**_ " said the large kitsune, annoyed at his explanation being interrupted.

"But how did that make me become reincarnated? " Ryota asked, a puzzle look filling his face.

" _ **I was getting to that point, brat.**_ "

Kurama suddenly shifted around as if he was now uncomfortable, almost embarrassed.

" _ **You see, there was an mistake when I tried to complete the jutsu.**_ "

"A mistake?"

" _ **Let me finish.**_ " He growled softly. " _ **I made a mistake in making the seal. This caused our souls to rip out of your body and implant themselves into an unborn child from this world. And the reason you have your memories is because your memories are engraved into your soul. That's how you remember who you are.**_ "

"So you messed up?" Ryota said with a smile growing on his face. "Who would have thought that the great Kyuubi would make mistake?"

" _ **Keep pushing it brat and I will step on you.**_ "

This caused Ryota to let out a giggle while Kurama just rolled his eyes.

" _ **Kit, there is also something I want to talk to you about.**_ "

"Huh? What is it?" Ryota asked.

" _ **I want you to start training with me.**_ "

Kurama must have seen the confusion on his face as he began to explain what he meant.

" _ **We were not the only ones that entered this world.**_ "

"What?!" Ryota exclaimed.

" _ **The mistake that I made didn't just send us here. It sent anybody alive with us. That inculdes him.**_ " Kurama's face morphed into a look of fury, his eyes showing years of anger and pain. " _ **He's here. That bastard Madara.**_ "

Ryota froze at the name. "H-How? He should have died. The Edo Tensei jutsu should have been-"

" _ **The caster of the Edo Tensei must not have been killed,**_ " Kurama cut in. " _ **So the jutsu might not have been cancelled. This would cause the souls of the those that were used in the jutsu have been brought here with us.**_ "

"But that means... "

" _ **Yes, your father Minato is also here. I can feel the other half of my chakra.**_ "

Ryota did not know what to say. Sure he was in happy to know that Minato was alive, but that only put one thought in his mind. He had to find them all, find everyone before Madara could get them to join him. That started with his past father.

2

The rest of the morning carried on normally. He and Kyoya were drawing in their father's study while their father was working at his desk again even though it was the weekend. In the time of three years, Ryota had found out what job his father had. He was the leader of this small town called Namimori or Mayor as people from this world say. He had found this out by simply asking his father when he could speak properly. This caused his father to brighten when Ryota looked interested in his work. He might have given his father the idea that he wanted to follow in his footsteps, but if truth be told, Ryota hated politics. However, he needed to learn it as there was one thing he learnt as Naruto; politics is its own battlefield and words were the weapons, and as long as your words are sharp enough, they can cut through anything even people.

Ryota was now currently trying to draw Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei with colour pencils, but the drawings turned out to be blobs of pink, black and silver as he tried to recreate their hair. Kyoya was drawing himself and Ryota playing in the garden while surrounded by birds. It was a cute attempted by his brother to try and draw them both, which made him laugh in delight to have Kyoya looking up to him.

When Ryota was done with his drawing, he noticed his father staring out of his window to his left. He seemed to be deep in thought, which he had been like for the past few days. This caused Ryota to ask if he was okay, but his father would just put a false smile on his face and say that everything was alright. Though Ryota knew he was not telling the truth.

 _False face must hide what the false heart knows._

Ryota used to live by these words as Naruto, always hiding behind a facade of smiles and pranks in order to show that he was fine, but he never was. It had been like that for the first 13 years of his life, but soon he was able to create friendships that filled his world with warmth. After that, he no longer had to hide behind false smiles where happiness never reached his eyes.

Getting up off the floor where he had been drawing, Ryota picked up his picture and walked over to his father.

"Otou-san," he said when he had reached his father, snapping him out of his thoughts, "look!"

His father proceeded to look down at him and at the picture in his hand. Then with a small grin of his face, his father ruffled his hair and said, "That's a wonderful drawing. Do you want me to frame it?"

Ryota nodded, but noted that his father's mind still seemed far away as he never questioned who the people in the drawings were, as Ryota had only met a few of his father's friends when there were meetings at the house and none of them looked like the people in his drawings.

 _He's not paying attention._

"Otou-san," Ryota repeated, "is everything really okay?"

"Everything is fine." He said for the second time this week. Though he seemed okay, his eyes showed a different emotion. An emotion Ryota knew too well. It was hurt.

"Stop lying," Ryota suddenly blurted out. "Something's wrong."

Those words surprised his father as he said nothing, but after a few seconds he sighed.

"I can't hide anything from you, can I?"

Ryota shook his head. "You're my father. I can tell when you lie."

His father chuckled, the pain in his eyes slowly fading away. "I thought that it was the parents that are meant to know when their children lie?"

Ryota beamed at his father's laughter.

"Otou-san," said a familiar voice from behind Ryota. It was Kyoya. He must have also finished his drawing and walked over to them.

"Yes, Kyoya?" Their father asked.

"Why do you look so sad?"

At the innocent question, the smile from their father's face started to drop. He sighed again.

"It's finally time then," their father said softly. "I never thought that I would have to tell you this soon."

Their father got out of his seat and began to walk towards the door.

"Come," he said standing near the door, "there is something I want to show you."

Ryota felt Kyoya's hand slip into his, as he took a step forwards. So they both began to follow their father.

3

The garden. Their father had taken them to the garden. It was the middle of November, so the colour of the tree leaves were faint and were piling up on the ground. The sky was also dim, as the grey clouds only allowed a small amount of light to pass through, but the cold hit them the most. It was freezing, which caused his brother to huddle close to him for warmth. This is where they began to walk even more. Through the forest before them they went for about 20 minutes until their father halted to a stop.

There is something in front of him, Ryota realised, but their father was blocking the view.

"Ryota, Kyoya," their father called out, beckoning them forwards, "come close."

So they did. Standing next to their father, Ryota saw finally saw what their father wanted them to see. It were gravestones. There was about 20 of them and they were all the same colour, grey.

 _Could this be?_

"This is the Hibari graveyard," their father explained. "Our family have been buried here for generations. Starting with the founder of our house, Hibari Mizuki. She was a beautiful woman, which caused a legend behind the creation of our house. Do you want to hear it?"

Ryota and Kyoya nodded.

"Long ago," he began, "there was once a woman that used to sit near the lake Tsuki and play the Biwa. The lake was named after the moon because of the way it would reflect off it, creating a beautiful image. However, one day the spirit of the lake heard the woman sobbing instead of playing her usual song. This caused the spirit to take the form of a bird, a Skylark, to appear before her. The skylark asked her what was wrong and the woman said that she would soon be killed. This surprised the bird, which caused him to ask her why. She had said that her father had died and with no son everything of his would go to her, but the lower branch of her family was not happy and were plotting to kill her. This is when the skylark told her to go home and sleep. She will be safe."

"So the woman did just that and no harm came to her that night. And the night after that. And the night after that. On the fifth night, the woman went back to the lake to thank the bird, but saw something that shocked her. The bird was killing people, but not just any people, her family. The ones that wanted to kill her. In terror the woman fled, but the bird caught her. She screamed for the bird to stay away from her and he did. He went back into the lake hurt, but that same night, when the woman went home the lower branch family was waiting for her. A witch they called her and dragged her out of the house as she tried to run in. With daggers in their hands, the lower branch family was prepared to kill her. However, something appeared before her, it was the skylark. He was stabbed in her place."

"With his last breath, the bird killed the last of the lower branch family and then collapsed to the ground. He was dying. Snapping out of her frozen place, the woman ran towards the bird and held him in her arms. She began to cry and begged for his forgiveness. You know what he said?"

"What did he say?" Kyoya asked, entranced in the story.

"'Never forget me for surely the world will. I have saved your life and in return I ask this of you.' Those were his last words. The woman carried him back to the lake, which was now dry as not a speck of water remained. She buried him where the lake was and over the years built the house over the lake to protect his remains. She changed her name. The woman was Hibari Mizuki and out of respect for her story, her husband chose to change his surname to hers. Thus the Hibari house was created."

"But why? Why did the Skylark save her?" Ryota questioned, confused.

"He had fallen for her beauty that's why. You can see her gravestone. It's the one at the end."

Ryota looked towards the end of the line of gravestones and saw it, but before Ryota could go over to it to get a closer look, his father said something that made him freeze on the spot.

"Your Okaa-san is here also."

 _Okaa-san?_

Their father took a steps towards the last grave on the right and called them over. When they reached the grave, their father went down on his knees and put him and Kyoya to either side of him, each arm was wrapped around them holding them close.

"Meet your Okaa-san, Hibari Biyu..."

Ryota stared at the gave, his mind wandering off to the life his family could of had if she was still alive, but Ryota knew that him and his brother were coping just fine. Though, could he say the same for their father? He misses her. That part was obvious to Ryota.

"...and today is the anniversary of the day we met."

"How did you meet?" Ryota asked.

Their father laughed a bit. "It's quite a funny story actually. Your mother had come from China, her home country, and was making her way around Namimori. She had gotten lost and was asking around for help, but she ended up getting into a verbal disagreement with one of the merchants in the market about the price of one of the things they were selling. She believed that they were scamming a woman to buy an item that was cheap for a more expensive price."

"So Okaa-san got into a fight?" Ryota said amused at the thought.

"Ha ha, you can call it that. I was walking passed and decided to help your Okaa-san, but somehow she ended up having a argument with me. At that point, I did not know what we were arguing about. She then stormed off and I thought that I would never see her again, but I did. The next time was on the same day, but at a party my Otou-san held. That's when I found out that she had been invited along with her family to celebrate their business deal. That's when she spotted me and began to walk away. I called out after her and started to explain that I did not wish to get into another argument with her, but just wanted to dance. After a while, she agreed to dance and we danced the whole night. That's when I knew... I found the woman I shall always love."

Ryota heard his father's voice begin to crack as the story went on, causing him to look at his father and what he saw surprised him. His father had tears in his eyes that were beginning to fall. Ryota was not the only one who noticed this as Kyoya had, too.

"Otou-san, don't cry." Kyoya said in tearful voice himself. Emotions were getting the better of him.

"If only... If only you could have met your Okaa-san. You would know what an amazing woman she was." Their father said with a shaky voice.

"I-I remember her voice," Ryota suddenly said. "She used to sing to us."

His father looked down at him utter shock, his eyes wide.

Kyoya sniffled. "I re-remember that. It was a song about spring, about the season we would be born.

Without warning, their father pulled them into a tight hug and said aloud, "Biyu, do you hear that? They remember... they remember."

That was when their father broke down into sobs. However, neither Ryota or Kyoya could see his face as they were tight held facing his chest, but they began to cry with him. All the built up sorrow for the lost of one person came rushing out.

That was the first and last time they ever saw their father cry.

* * *

 **Please Review**


End file.
